Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to vacuum appliances; and more specifically related to wet/dry vacuums.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,732,898 discloses a “drum vacuum cleaner [that has a] stainless steel wall that that substantially surrounds a molded inner tank that extends downwardly from a tank collar. The lower end of the wall is positioned between an inward-facing edge of a recess on a wheeled base and an outward-facing edge on the molded inner tank, and is supported on a supporting face on the base that also supports the tank. The upper end of the wall is positioned within a downward-opening slot in the tank collar. When the molded inner tank is connected to the base, the metal wall is trapped in place between the tank collar and the base, providing an exposed stainless steel section that is at least three inches in height and can extend to within less than 1″ of the vacuum cleaner head.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to wet/dry vacuums.